


nine years

by rosegoldmarble



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: Lilly didn’t recognize the teenage girl in front of her. But something in the teenager’s eyes told Lilly that she recognized her.





	nine years

Lilly didn’t recognize the teenage girl in front of her. But something in the teenager’s eyes told Lilly that _she_ recognized _her_.

The teenager, who Lilly estimates to be anywhere from 15 to 19 years old, gasps sharply as soon as she sees Lilly. “Oh my god,” she breathes. Lilly counts 3 whole seconds of the girl just standing there in apparent shock before she shoves the little boy she has with her behind her. “Stay behind me, AJ,” she says, and draws her gun. “We-we don’t want any trouble. Just let us leave, and you’ll never see us again.”

Who is this girl? She has light brown skin, and roughly chin-length hair that she has pulled back in a lopsided ponytail. She is wearing a baseball cap, a jacket over her shirt, and pants. The wide-eyed way she’s staring at Lilly is unsettling, to say the least.

“Have we met?” Lilly asks. The teenager’s expression becomes even more shocked.

“...Clem?” the little boy inquires nervously. Lilly thinks for a moment, before looking more closely at the baseball cap.

“...Oh my god,” Lilly says. "Holy fuck. _Clementine_?”

Clementine’s hands twitch. Her brow furrows. She looks scared.

“You… you still have the hat,” Lilly says, voice subdued. “Holy fuck. You're so... You’re… how old are…?”

“I’m seventeen,” Clementine manages weakly. She does not lower the gun.

“...Oh my god,” is all Lilly can say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so busy with homework and I wrote this in literally 12 min., but I felt like I needed to get this out and post it! I might write a more full-fledged fic of this when I have the time!


End file.
